the badass popular and him
by Mrsjaswhitlock0162
Summary: Bellaswan the bad-ass and queen of forks high along with her bezzies alice and rose what will happen when three new boys come? might carry this story on depends on reviews so for now sorry its a *one shot*
1. Chapter 1

Emmett and Bella fan fiction :

Bella Point of view;

I woke up to the birds tweeting the smell of French toast cooking I walked to the left to see me reflection my hair was perfect just like yesterday just like my looks UGH I WISH! I woke up to my phone buzzing I looked at my IPHONE 4S it's 5:30AM my mom was calling me UGH no I aint answering that phone today only to get a lecture about boys and crap ill skip thanks! I stretched my arms out before looking in my refelction my hair was in a notty bun at the top of my hair my mascara half way down my face I walked down the stairs and made a chocolate pop tart before falling up the stairs yeah that's right I fell up the stairs only me , only me . I walked over to my wardrobe picking out black leather trousers , leather jacket and turquoise shirt with black 8 inch heels glamming it up with my All Saints black leather bag I grabbed my makeup bag before walking into the bathroom I decided with my normal foundation , blusher , mascara and eyeliner adding a smokey eye-shadow for today before brushing out my blonde with turquoise tips hair and pulling it into a sassy messy high ponytail before chucking on my black hoop earnings with gold studs on in before . I walked onto the drive chucking my bag into my cherry red Audi convertible. I parked in my normal spot like always everybody was staring at me Bella Swan the queen Bee of the school , my two best friends came up behind me Alice Brandon who has short black spikey hair and is just gorgeous and Rosalie Hale who has long blonde curly hair and is the definition of perfect we walked in unison to our music class . I walked in and straight away everybody cleared a path for us to walk in when three guys were being crowded around I winked at the girls before heading over there I taped the big muscular one on the shoulder he turned around he had short black curly hair and bright green eyes I smiled before speaking up "hello , I'm Bella , Bella swan This is Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon" I pointed to the two behind me he smiled before two guys turned around at looked at us one had dirty blond wavy ear length hair and intense blue eyes he was muscular but not as muscular as the other next to him was a guy with more bronze hair he was more boyish than the others and had had brown eyes but quite dull compared to my milk chocolate swirls "hey im Emmet Mcartney That's Jasper Whitlock and that's Edward Cullen" said the big one smiling at me I smiled back "hey , not being mean or anything but around here your either popular or not that simple as you have probably gathered I'm the most popular girl in school along with Alice and Rose so get on our good side and you'll be the fittest and most popular boys in school get on my bad side let's just say the geek table is other they're" I spoke winking at the fit part

"Okay well you want to sit with us?" asked Alice starring into jaspers eyes I think we've got a budding romance over there "yeah that would be great Darlin'" jasper spoke in a Texas accent which was sexy! We walked over to the front of the class staring away all the nerds we sat at a six seater table in the front of the class I sat down first Emmet at my right rose to my left Edward next to her Alice next to him than Jasper between Alice and Emmet. "okay well class first we've got a performance from miss Swan !" my teacher mr sikowitz spoke when I stood up and walked over to the microphone stand changing it for my personal white lace covered one I started singing one of my own songs grabbing my white lace guitar as well [**_I actually did write this song btws] _**

_Close my eyes _

_Make a wish_

_Think back to our first kiss_

_Me in your arms _

_Our love went far_

_Till it sunk down like a ship_

_Our trust broke_

_Our love closed _

_My heart smashed _

_You stood watched and laughed_

_I broke down _

_You smile at the crowd _

_While my heard sank like the titanic _

_The blade is out I guess its not suicide if your already dead inside _

_(inside x5)_

_Im already dead inside_

_The pill tub on the floor_

_Its not suicide if your already dead inside _

_The blood dribbing down from the tub_

_The rope already tied_

_Already dead inside _

_yeaaahhh ohhhhh alreadddy dead in-siiiiiiiiide" I finished people had tears in the eyes sir was crying Jasper was comforting Alice, Edward comforting Rose I looked at Emmet he looked liked he needed a giant hug I sat down next to him leaning near him before be brushed his hand against mine I grabbed hold of it fearing he would let go …._


	2. Chapter 2

_**if you guys think is should carry on this story review please or PM !**_


End file.
